Behemoth Megazord
Battle Stations Behemoth is outfitted with five unique, colour-coded battle stations, each of which may be operated by a Ranger. Each station has its own set of actions which may be undertaken from it. Rangers begin a Megazord encounter from their same-colour station, but may elect to swap stations with another Ranger as a standard action. The same station may be operated by multiple Rangers, albeit awkwardly. Every Ranger beyond the initial one attempting to take actions from a station incurs a -1 penalty to all actions taken from that station. The battle stations are as follows. Red Station Actions: Judge opponent, operate radar, change focus Yellow Station Actions: Operate Quake Drive, Move, restore forcefield, perform maintenance, defend Blue Station Actions: Operate Quake Drive, Move, restore forcefield, perform maintenance, defend Green Station Actions: slam, operate Quake Drive, Move Earth, Change facing White Station Actions: Operate Doom Rifle, operate missile array, defend Actions Attack An offensive maneuver utilizing one of Behemoth's Weapons. Which weapons may be used vary from station to station. Regardless of which station is armed and which actions are still available, each weapon may only be utilized once per round (with Missile Arrays α & β counting as two separate weapons). Defend Each operator using a defense-enabled station may use their defend actions (with any drive or pilot bonus added) to dodge or otherwise avoid an incoming attack. These rolls may be made from two stations together (for a better chance of success), or individually (for additional chances to defend against multiple attacks). Move Behemoth starts moving at 8 km/h in the first round of movement. Every subsequent round that Behemoth moves (from any station) increases its speed (15, 30, to a max speed of 60 km/h). Change Facing Turning Behemoth's torso manually provides a bonus against certain targets. Attack and defense rolls made against opponents within a 30 degree arc of Behemoth are granted a +1 modifier, while attack and defense rolls made against all other opponents incur a -1 penalty (these stack with other modifiers). If facing isn't manually manipulated, then Behemoth's Basic AI will attempt to compensate, eliminating all bonuses and penalties. Returning to AI facing is a free action. Judge Opponent As a standard action, Behemoth's targeting computers will run analysis on one aspect of a single target. This may be attack power, remaining hp, or details regarding specific skills. Operate Radar The radar allows a Ranger to see incoming threats from all angles. Using it is a standard action. Change Focus Utilizing Behemoth's on board targeting computers, a Ranger may select an area of focus. Basic focus area are attack, defend, and movement, though more creative focus areas are possible. Behemoth will generate tactical suggestions for this focus, granting all rolls within that focus a +1 until changed. The focus must be established with a standard action, and may be changed as a standard action. Restore Forcefield Behemoth's forcefield initially blocks 48 points of damage. However, every time it is overwhelmed by an attack, its protection drops by 4. If it is reduced to zero, the forcefield breaks, and must power down for ten rounds (at which point it is fully restored). As a standard action, a Ranger may restore one level of the damaged forcefield, whether it is currently active or not. This is a mind roll with target 12. Perform Maintenance Behemoth has an on board crew of small mechanic robots powered by energy from Bishop's cannon, and enhanced by Behemoth's power source. As a standard action, a Ranger may deploy these robots to a specific damaged region for repairs. This is a Body or Soul roll with target 12. Every successful roll restores up to 40 hp. Move Earth As a standard action, Behemoth can use its enormous shovel-like hand to move earth. This occurs at a rate of 300 m/h for soft earth, or 100 m/h of hard rock. The caverns created in this manner cannot be traversed by Behemoth, as they are too small. Weapons Quake Drive Behemoth's signature attack is the Quake Drive: A gyroscoptic power source capable of infusing a single stomp with Earth-shattering power. A single standard action (from any station) is required to prep the Quake Drive before use. Once activated (another standard action), Behemoth's brutal stomp results in numerous 10m deep chasms opening up all around in a 30m diameter. No attack roll is necessary; instead, all enemies within 30m must make a body roll to avoid plummeting and falling prone. The target number is 15 for unsuspecting foes, or 12 after they have seen the power of the Quake Drive before. Enemies are inflicted the weapons damage upon falling prone, and bypasses all armour. Prone enemies suffer a -3 to attack and defense rolls until they have spent a standard action to stand up. Smaller enemies can easily be trapped in the many fissures generated by this attack. Doom Rifle While often the primary weapon of WyrmEater, this power cannon is repurposed by Behemoth as a right hand. In this form, it does not require (and does not allow for) an assisted shot. Behemoth's off hand (if it can be called that) is left free while this weapon is used. Slam A Crushing blow delivered by Behemoth's shovel-like fist. Missile Array α & β Behemoth is equipped with two missile arrays, each of which may be fired once per round. Each missile array is comprised of three separately firing missiles, launching from the traffic light-like structures to the sides of the cockpit. The first missile must be rolled for, and if the attack is successful in dealing any damage, then the two traveling behind it will automatically strike the same location, dealing damage that disregards armour entirely.